


『卡鞠』黑夜里的光

by subaibuhu



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaibuhu/pseuds/subaibuhu
Summary: 狂躁症私设





	『卡鞠』黑夜里的光

**Author's Note:**

> 狂躁症私设

『卡鞠』黑夜里的光

公共洗手间的水龙头被一只手拧开，哗哗作响，激起的水珠四散，毫不留情溅到来人身上。 她用洗手液反复几次涂抹在手上，洗净来时路上不小心弄脏的手心手背。

两只手已经被揉搓得通红，她好似并不在意，依旧机械式地洗着，口袋里的手机响了两声，是给那人助理设置的专属铃声。

声控灯明灭。

一个人影赶在鞠婧祎关门前冲进了房间。

“鞠！婧！祎！”

来势汹汹的李艺彤把瘦小的鞠婧祎抵在墙上，发端的水珠滴答滴答缓缓流下，下颚也残留着水渍，她一手撑在鞠婧祎的颈边，另一只手抬起来悬在空中，双眼通红地叫出鞠婧祎的名字。

这声音来源实在太近，让鞠婧祎不由自主抖了一下，可她没有回避面前处在狂暴边缘之人的眼神，她的眼中有万般情，都化作一声叹息似的“阿卡”。

听见这个久违的名字，李艺彤抬起的右手顿在空中，离鞠婧祎不远的地方，看不出她的下一个动作，可手背上青筋暴起，想必是用足了力气。

鞠婧祎没有轻举妄动，她知道这种时候不能刺激李艺彤，这模样的李艺彤让人心疼得想好好抱抱她，却又不敢动。

鞠婧祎伸出左手，慢慢靠近李艺彤悬在空中的手，隔着毫米的距离，凉气传到鞠婧祎的手上，她轻轻捉住李艺彤的手，把她带到自己的脸上，然后松开，任李艺彤动作。

空调正常运转，房间里的温度缓缓上升。

李艺彤的小指和无名指轻轻抵着鞠婧祎的喉咙，大拇指磨蹭着鞠婧祎的唇角，一点一点自右向左，反复无规律地蹂躏手下柔软的唇瓣。突然她感觉到小指和无名指的震动，那是鞠婧祎吞口水的动作。

李艺彤不为所动，她的拇指依旧描摹着鞠婧祎的唇，两人靠得极近，呼吸交错间鞠婧祎的双唇不由自主微微地张开，像是在邀请做客一般。喉间两指的感觉更加强烈，李艺彤盯着已经被自己蹂躏地鲜红的唇瓣，手上用力，迫使鞠婧祎抬起了头，露出雪白的脖颈。

喉头的吞咽愈发明显，李艺彤放过那处像是要出血的红唇，一口咬在粉颈上。

“阿卡，别弄出痕迹……”鞠婧祎还惦记着明天的戏份，即便是冬天，拍的戏份却是女主惨兮兮的民国剧，这脖子光溜溜没有任何装饰，可不能有一丝一毫的痕迹。

李艺彤本就没用多大劲，她浑身的力气全用在撑在鞠婧祎身旁的那只手上，她也会怕，怕自己伤害到鞠婧祎，已经克制许久了。

可这个人，在引诱她。

鞠婧祎双手伸进李艺彤的风衣里，轻扯着她单薄的衣衫。十二月的上海气温骤降，今日还落了大雨，也亏得这场大雨，今天的室外拍摄按时结束，并未拖堂。

火热的吻已经从下往上爬到了下颚，又在下唇的下方逡巡许久，没有再往上，而是另辟蹊径来到脸颊侧。鞠婧祎抓着她腰间衬衣的手紧了紧，片刻后松开，紧贴着李艺彤的腰搂住，这一搂两人的距离陡然拉近。

李艺彤撑在鞠婧祎身旁的手臂不受控制地弯曲，承受的过多的力量向全身四散开去，搭在脖颈的手不听使唤猛地用力，掐住了鞠婧祎喉咙。

瘦小的猫咪脸颊憋得通红，实在无法呼吸才忍不住咳嗽了几声，惊得李艺彤倏地放开手，踉跄着往后退了几部，她不可思议地看着自己的右手，仿佛在看什么洪水猛兽。

“我没想……”李艺彤声音沙哑而颤抖，抬起头眼中满是懊悔，好在鞠婧祎打断了她。

“不是你的错，阿卡。”

鞠婧祎抓住李艺彤的手腕，与她十指紧扣。受了惊的海豹眼神飘忽不知该落在何处，鞠婧祎这么一扣，她便只盯着鞠婧祎的手看。

小猫咪大着胆子将李艺彤颤抖的手放在脸上，她的脸精致又小巧，完全被这只手包裹住，发烫的温度从手心传来，一直烫到李艺彤心里去。一颗不安稳的心就这样落回胸腔，呼吸也逐渐平缓起来。

“乖。”  
鞠婧祎牵着李艺彤坐到沙发上，她则坐在李艺彤的腿上，双手环绕着修长的脖颈，“去洗澡好不好？”

软软糯糯的声音在李艺彤耳边回响，李艺彤机械地点了点头，看着李艺彤仍旧发红的双眼，鞠婧祎眼底闪过一丝担心。好在洗澡时并未节外生枝，两个人极有默契地各自打理自己，难得没有泡澡的李艺彤早早在床上躺着，有一搭没一搭解锁手机等到它自动黑屏又解锁。

她被自己吓到，差点忘记夜里冒雨过来的原因，那家伙受了委屈竟然闷着一声不吭，要不是Judy通风报信，她根本不会知道这个剧组竟然有人胆大包天欺负她的人。

虽然她现在几乎在谷底，做不了什么。

鞠婧祎一直在浴室里磨蹭着，她知道李艺彤来的原因，可她不想和李艺彤探讨这件事。

李艺彤自出道第一部剧的爆红开始一直在公司的压榨和防爆下艰难生存，在高压下久而久之她渐渐得了狂躁症，大多时候只会表现出精神亢奋，头脑灵活，一旦超过一定界限就会幻视幻听，这是她作为一个演员完全无法让人知道的病症。是以外人都以为李艺彤只是热爱工作，并为此而拼命努力。

直到她和公司交涉最后半年合约问题时病症发作，对公司副总大打出手，被狗仔拍个正着，她不愿续约，公司自然不会帮她，一时间成为众矢之的，甚至还有竞争对手的公司落井下石黑料频出，风评直线下降，已经到了那种出门被认出来都会被丢臭鸡蛋的境地。

她几乎停摆了所有工作，谨遵医嘱在家里休养，但效果微乎其微，她的治病良药不在身边。

鞠婧祎不想再因为这些事情刺激李艺彤，两人许久未见，她也思念得紧，可她不能害了那人。

掐了时间出来，估摸着李艺彤应该已经睡下，鞠婧祎小心翼翼关掉洗手间的灯，来到床边。李艺彤整个人都在被子里，鞠婧祎无声地笑了笑，把空调温度换到适宜睡眠，关掉房间所有的灯，突然处于黑夜里仿佛失明了一般，闭眼好一会鞠婧祎才适应了房间毫无光线的黑暗，她放轻了动作小心摸索爬上床，靠着李艺彤睡下。

刚刚躺好，整个人就被李艺彤抱进怀里，李艺彤的下巴搁在她额头上，沙哑的声音自头顶传来:“太久了，在躲我？”

鞠婧祎伸出手抚上李艺彤的脸颊，借此拉开了一点两人的距离，正欲开口，被李艺彤打断:“别出声，让我猜猜……”

她的声音沙哑地不像话，鞠婧祎不敢轻举妄动，微不可见点了点头。

“有人欺负你，你却没有第一时间告诉我，现在我不请自来，你怕我来秋后算账？”

鞠婧祎摇了摇头:“不是。”

“那是什么？”李艺彤往下挪了一下身子，低下头让两人视线对上，黑暗里鞠婧祎看不见李艺彤的眼睛是不是红色未退，她张着嘴想辩驳什么，却没有开口。

迎接她的是如同狂风暴雨一般的亲吻，李艺彤死命搂着鞠婧祎的腰，想把她揉进身体里，鞠婧祎心中警铃大作，还是没能按住吗……

被迫仰起头同身前的人接吻，朱唇轻启放门外的客人进来，主动伸手搂住李艺彤的脖子，即便是如此顺从迎合着那个人的一切动作的鞠婧祎也觉得快要招架不住，她想让李艺彤慢一点，双唇被堵着连开口的机会都没有。

房间的温度在升高，周围的空气都在发烫，鞠婧祎觉得自己已经不能呼吸了李艺彤才放开她。只是并没有给她多少喘息的时间，睡衣的系带被拉开，李艺彤隔开睡衣揽着鞠婧祎的腰身，另一只手略微用劲，丝质睡衣便安分地从鞠婧祎身上剥落，鞠婧祎配合地收回双手，睡衣就被无情地扔在了床尾。

李艺彤带着鞠婧祎翻了个身，将瘦小的人压在身下。

鞠婧祎仍然选择搂住身上之人的脖子，细细密密的吻不断落下，她一手往上轻触到李艺彤的脑后青丝，一手往下停在后心的位置。

李艺彤的亲吻略过天鹅颈来到胸前，梅花在雪夜盛开，看得不真切，却传来阵阵芳香，李艺彤找准地点将其一口咬住，疼得鞠婧祎差点叫出声来。她一手小心拍打李艺彤的背另一只手轻轻地揉着李艺彤的头发，好像母亲给孩子喂奶时的动作一般。强烈的痛觉过后鞠婧祎才有空开口:“阿卡，慢一点，不急的……”

李艺彤大概没有听见，她已然听不见了，脑中好多人说话好多声音，吵吵闹闹地，搞得她觉得脑子都要炸了，只有身下人的体香可以短暂安抚，是以她想得到更多。

李艺彤闯进来的时候鞠婧祎的指甲也几乎嵌进了她后背的皮肤里，明明已经动情许久，怎么还会痛，鞠婧祎抵在李艺彤的肩头疼得不知所措，嘴边是因为用力凸显出的锁骨，她一口咬上。又怕咬痛身前这个家伙，感受到了血腥味她就赶紧松了口。

李艺彤这时完全不知道痛，她闻到了短暂的血腥味，立刻被鞠婧祎身上的香味盖过，她能感觉到鞠婧祎在她身下动情地喘息，可她看不见，她舔了舔嘴唇，回忆着现在的处境，她有些分不清是幻觉还是真实了。她感觉到鞠婧祎冰凉的手搂住她的脖子，额头抵在她的肩膀，呼出的气息打在身上，她在鞠婧祎的身体里，可是看不见。

鞠婧祎已经被李艺彤折腾得快分不清东南西北，却感觉李艺彤渐渐慢了下来，身体得到了休息却越发空虚，她也更加害怕，这是李艺彤入幻的前兆，曾经也是这般情景有过一次，鞠婧祎再也不想体会那种醉生梦死，真的会死……

她当机立断把已经有些迷离的李艺彤推倒，李艺彤靠在床头，不小心撞到墙上的开关，酒店的地灯亮了起来。

有了灯光更便于行事，李艺彤能看见鞠婧祎在她身上，面色绯红紧闭双眼，长发落在胸前将胸前两点茱萸遮住若隐若现，白皙的肌肤处处是红印，李艺彤不由得动了动喉头。然后她就看到鞠婧祎扶着她尚笔直的两指坐了下去，好看的眉毛皱成一团，好似很痛的样子。李艺彤实在忍不住，坐起来一手搂住鞠婧祎光滑的腰，在她身体里的手猛烈地动了起来。

鞠婧祎觉得自己好似狂风中的一片落叶，东飘西荡，虽然闭着眼但总觉得眼前掠过一道道白光，她挥动着双手，抓到了李艺彤的睡衣，仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般紧紧不放，可这睡衣已经脱下大半，鞠婧祎掌握不到长短距离，抓着睡衣却摇晃得更加厉害，加上李艺彤主动进攻的手不停动作，她没过多久便觉得自己已经到了顶峰，双手颤抖着连睡衣也抓不住了，呻吟地撞进李艺彤怀里，身下人却没有停止。

鞠婧祎靠在李艺彤身上听见两人砰砰砰的心跳声，听见李艺彤喃喃自语:“青韦，青韦，别离开我……”

她的手上使不上劲，只能一边安抚着“我在”一边哼哼唧唧地把嘴边的锁骨咬住，时舔时咬想以此缓解，在最后的高潮来临时咬得鲜血淋漓，她再也顾不得李艺彤疼不疼，就维持着这个姿势晕了过去。

李艺彤全身的感官都回来了，一边的锁骨刺痛得厉害，却不想离开鞠婧祎的身体，不是幻觉啊，是真正的青韦。从鞠婧祎的身体里退出来，这才觉得肩膀酸痛得不得了，可青韦爱干净，这样不舒服的。李艺彤抱着陷入昏迷鞠婧祎与她耳鬓厮磨许久才忙上忙下地给鞠婧祎清洁身体，借着地灯看到鞠婧祎身上布满的痕迹，李艺彤立刻红了眼眶，强忍着情绪清理了两人的身体，把鞠婧祎安置好，自己抱了一床被子躺在沙发上。

刚刚犯病的时候又伤害青韦了吧，混蛋。

李艺彤翻来覆去看着这双手不知在想什么，突然给了自己一个响亮的巴掌，双手颤抖得很，身上的痛远抵不过悔恨的情绪，她不该来找青韦的，她应该在家里绑着自己，这样想着，又挥手准备给自己第二下，却被一只冰凉的手抓住了手腕。

鞠婧祎没有昏睡多久，待她醒来发现李艺彤不在身边，害怕的情绪强烈过身体的酸痛，她挣扎着坐起来，就怕李艺彤一声不吭离开，然后她听见沙发传来的巴掌声，衣服也没来得及穿，跌跌撞撞下床走了过去。

她只有最后一点力气握住李艺彤的手腕，然后就倒在了李艺彤身上，好在沙发够大，李艺彤赶紧用被子裹住鞠婧祎的身体，搂着她躺下。

“青韦……对不起，我……”  
鞠婧祎没有丝毫力气，轻柔地在李艺彤唇上亲了亲:“阿卡，你生病了……”

两人的声音沙哑地不像话，李艺彤听见鞠婧祎这样说，眼眸低垂，等待着审判。

“我会陪着你，你要快点好起来呀。”鞠婧祎眉眼弯弯看着一脸错愕的李艺彤，看她变脸，“等你好了，我们想欺负谁就欺负谁……”

李艺彤眼中露出光亮来，果然鞠婧祎才是她的解药，是她的救赎。

鞠婧祎抿嘴笑着，昂起头和李艺彤交换了一个湿吻，黑夜该过去了吧。


End file.
